


Banana Fish 2.0

by Sharkbait36



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkbait36/pseuds/Sharkbait36
Summary: As much as I love Banana Fish I wanted to right one thing so here is what I think season 2 would work out like if the ending had been different.So here's my version of Season 2 Banana Fish is back but its had a few modifications which makes it even more deadly than before not only that but a human weapon two things for Eiji, Max and Cain and Sing and Co to worry about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More danger awaits our group as even tho its been a year since Ash's death and the supposedly halted creation of Banana Fish and it getting in wrong hands its about to go down

A man stood on top of the roof loosening his tie and wiping his brow man the jungles of Rio was ruthless yet he needed to dress smart as the helicopter approaching carried his boss known only as M, a boss with attitude and bodyguard's who aren't afraid to use guns taking a gulp and clearing his throat as the chopper doors opened. 

"Sir thank you for joining us today i ..." nervously he said. 

"Nevermind formalities Jackson i want to know hows Banana Fish 2.0 and Project X coming along" clearly no interest in small talk. 

"Both have surpassed are wildest dreams sir the drug is perfected and Project X fantastic stats the body has taken to it like a second skin like it was born to carry the drug.... Also i wanted to give you my condolences about your..." flushed again he pulled himself together.

"Stop i have no interest in discussing him my only interest is Project X" 

"Yes Sir right this way"

Neither men noticing the man in the shadows of the forest once the men were out of sight he bolted with a pleased yet disturbed expression.

Jackson and M entered a room with a large monitor and a couple of people monitoring what appeared to be stats of the young man shooting through the building killing, climbing and running fast. 

"I see what you mean Jackson he's perfect, what's the building and these people"

"To test in the field we decided to use a small drug ring people nobody cares about" Jackson was more than pleased by his bosses face and comment.


	2. BACK TO AMERICA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji returns to America after hearing about a brand new Banana Fish drug and another threat that is hanging over them

As the plane landed Eiji sighed it was the first time he'd be back since Ash's funeral it was a public funeral other words no heartfelt words the only ones came were from gang Jessica and Max thinking of him made his eyes water if only he'd gone to Japan, Ash was a force of nature but even wild lynx die he shouldn't of not so young but that was Ashs world which is why Ash stayed away from him his last way to protect him, he got told Ash had been stabbed and died reading his letter he prayed he'd finished it and knew how much he cared about him as he deserved someone to love him for him. 

WE HAVE NOW LANDED IN JFK AIRPORT THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING RYAN AIR TO MAKE YOUR JOURNEY 

When he managed to leave terminal he was surprised to see Max and Jessica waiting on him but both pulling faces he didn't like. 

1 HOUR LATER 

"Banana Fish 2.0 and Project X" Eiji said looking at the video that came from Brazil two men stood on a helipad talking about the new drug was more advanced than before also this Project X thing, Jessica pulled a sad face " My friend got killed by someone but not before uploading it and sending it to me "

"Jessica I'm so sorry" Eiji said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder 

"So wha...." 

"EIJI YOUR BACK " Eiji turned to see Sing, Bones Kong and Alex running towards him 

"Heard the news eh" Said Sing 

"Yes ... " 

"So what we gonna do the people linked to Banana fish in America are dead or in Prison" Said Max 

Eiji stood up the others looked at him" We go to Brazil" 

"Excuse me Brazil ... a are you joking "

"No we owe it to Ash, Griffen and Shorter don't you think " 

"I get it Eiji but no its too risky" said Jessica 

"We owe it to them otherwise there deaths are meaningless" Eiji said he'd go alone if needed 

"I think he's right"said a new voice 

"Cain"


	3. ROAD TO RIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji and Friends head to Rio little do they know they'll be expected

Jackson was getting pissed off at his boss how can a man be so damn ignorant Project X was amazing he'd try one more time just one no fuck that short and simple. 

"He's more a miracle you saw video footage" by this time his eye was twitching 

"Yes he was impressive so..." 

"So i brought...." 

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at door 

"Enter" said M in an almost bored voice

"Sir we eliminated the problem but he'd already emailed a woman called Jessica Loba a reporter who was one of a group who took Banana Fish down a year ago"

"A reporter eh ... well I'm sure she'll come to us, her and others to avenge their friends and we'll be waiting maybe he can deal with our upcoming guests" he smiled 

"Oh i think that's a wonderful idea Sir" Jackson smiled watching his boss smile at the video 

"There's no chance he'll turn" M said eyebrow raised 

"Highly doubtful sir he was a strong willed guy but the drug is on a powerful one even will predators can tamed" Jackson said M studying his face for a lie or doubt finding none he smiled

 

The airport was a nightmare he was staying well out of it, Sing was pissed he could tell.

"Cant believe we are going to Rio" 

"Is it hot there"

"Rio .... didn't Pixar do a film about Rio" 

"Yeah Parrots"

"What was it called" 

"Reckon i could find a lady over there"

"SHUT UP IDIOTS, RIGHT ONE THE FILM WAS ABOUT PARROTS IT WAS CALLED RIO... TWO YES IT WILL BE HOT... AND NO HOOKING UP WE ARE GOING ON SERIOUS MATTERS"

They all looked at a very pissed Sing, god how did Ash put up with these guys for years was beyond him Eiji grabbed his bags 10 were going in end him, Max and Jessica Charlie, Sing and Alex Cain Bones and Kong, even Blanca was coming but he was making his way from Caribbean as they boarded Eiji looked up { Ash i'll do you proud we all will } then they were off { Rio here we come }


End file.
